


Focal Point

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Post-Canon, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito starts a game of footsie during a study date. From there, things...degenerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> //shows up in the dcmk fandom five years later with semi-smut and a lot of frustration because where the SHIT is the ot4 content this is an outrage//

Footsies underneath the table aren’t anything new. Kaito has initiated them during their group study dates before—as harmless fun, just a way to get them all to loosen up a little amidst the repetitive drone of calculations and theorems and scribbled frustrations all over their scratch paper. And it’s not like anyone else in the quadrad has ever really minded: Aoko would giggle even as she kicked him in the shin to make him stop, Akako would reciprocate for about half a minute before tucking her feet back under her chair like a tease, and even Hakuba, straight-laced, stick-up-his-ass Hakuba, would tolerate it for a whole five seconds before ordering Kaito to stop fooling around and concentrate on the material.

Usually, that would be where Kaito let it end.

Today is apparently not a usual day.

Today, they’re doing their studying at the girls’ dorm, worksheets spread out over the table they’ve set up in the middle of the room as they review the finer points of advanced physics—and Kaito is bored out of his mind. Oh, he understands the need to study, and as an aspiring stage magician (and former phantom thief), he _certainly_ values the art of precise calculation (one simply cannot allow any room for error in the planning and preparation of death-defying stunts). But there are only so many exercises you can go through before it becomes an exhausting tedium, and in spite of Hakuba’s perfectionism and Akako’s general disdain for the sciences and Aoko’s lack of confidence, Kaito is fairly certain that they’re all already _set_ for the midterm anyway.

Hakuba and Akako are currently in a heated discussion with each other over Practice Problem #14b (“Yes but let’s assume that you _can’t_ use your levitation spell, Koizumi!”), so Kaito glances over to where Aoko sits at the side of the table adjacent to his and then lightly nudges her feet with his own. Her brow crinkles slightly as she looks up from her textbook, but when their gazes lock and he prods his toes against her ankle again, the slightest hint of an interested smile crosses her lips. Well well, seems like she needed a break from the endless drear of diagrams, too.

Good. Hopefully that will make her more likely to forgive him for what’s coming next…

Quick as lightning, Kaito slides his toes beneath the hem of her skirt and _kicks_.

It’s not the most effective way to flip skirts but it works nonetheless, the fabric fluttering and Aoko squealing in surprise as Kaito swiftly ducks his head under the table to get his glimpse. What glares back at him, though, leaves him gaping and stunned for a whole two seconds before he manages to shake it off, suppressing his blush and resurfacing to grin cheekily at a visibly fuming Aoko.

“Oooh.” Kaito whistles, impressed. “Red and _lacy_ , huh? Someone’s feeling bold today.”

Aoko’s face promptly goes as red as her underwear.

“Kaito…” she growls.

“What? It’s a compliment!” Kaito puts his hands up in surrender, then glances over at the other two. Across the table, Akako is giggling, and at the side, Hakuba has his head in his hands like he just wants nothing to do with any of them. “You guys wanna see ’em too? Seriously, they’re _nice_ —”

“KAITO!!”

Aoko pounces at him, then, but Kaito was expecting it and jumps back, successfully dodging her swipe. There isn’t much space in this dorm room so it won’t be easy to keep evading her, but if he can get on top of the table, he should be able to leap up to the ladder and reach the top bunk…

A sigh resounds from behind him, and even though that’s ample warning, Kaito fails to react before another hand snatches his and the ever familiar metal clamps down on his wrist.

Oh, right. There were a few _other_ variables that he’d neglected to consider.

Hakuba promptly snaps the other end of the handcuffs around the leg of the table and locks it tight, then turns to level Kaito with an exasperated look. Kaito only gasps, mock-scandalized.

“Sagu-chan! You couldn’t have at least waited until we got to a _bed_?”

Kaito delights in the slight hint of pink that comes to Hakuba’s cheeks at that, but the blonde soon shakes it off and turns to Aoko. “The culprit has been captured, my good miss,” Hakuba drawls, trademark gentleman mode now apparently turned on, and Kaito scoffs as Aoko plays along with an exaggerated swoon. Hakuba sidesteps the “captured” Kaito to sweep Aoko into a hug melodramatic enough to give Rose and Jack a run for their money, and she laughs, melting against him as they both retreat around to Akako’s side of the table.

“You do know these won’t hold me, right?” Kaito tells them, proving his point by promptly sliding his wrist out of the cuff with ease. Leaving the shackles to clang to the floor, he begins to take a step forward—but right then, his legs inexplicably lock and he _drops_ , knees hitting the floor, arms locked at his side, his torso somehow remaining upright. Panic shoots up Kaito’s throat when he finds that he can’t budge from that position, that his body is refusing to listen to his mind, but once an eery red glow lights up beneath him, his fear quickly morphs into annoyance as he realizes exactly what this is.

He can’t see the runes from where they’re hidden beneath the rug, but Kaito knows a red witch’s magic circle when he’s trapped in one.

Across the table, Akako grins and waggles her fingers at him. “But this will,” she chimes laughingly, and Kaito tries to set her on fire with his glare.

“You _bastard_ ,” he hisses, fighting his damnedest against the invisible bonds of her magic but still helpless to do anything more than squirm slightly. “Dammit Akako, you have got to stop pulling this shit!”

Hakuba chuckles. “Oh, what’s the matter? I thought the ‘master magician’ could get out of anything.”

“Oh, _bite me_ , Hakuba.”

“You should relax, Kuroba-kun.” Akako winks. “This trap is meant to be painless, but I can’t guarantee you won’t sprain something if you continue struggling so hard.”

“…Wait a minute,” Aoko stares at Kaito with a furrowed brow for a few seconds before she then slides out of Hakuba’s grasp, going over to Akako and grabbing her arm. “Akako-chan, you had to prepare that circle _beforehand_ , right? Why would you do that?”

Akako’s smug grin actually wavers at that, and the witch starts running her fingers through her own hair—what they all know to be her telltale nervous tic. “O-oh, uh…never you mind.”

Aoko’s nose scrunches up in contemplation. “You…were you planning on using that on me— _EEEE_?!”

Aoko screeches as Akako abruptly grabs her wrist, then launches forward so fast that both girls blur in Kaito’s vision. The next thing he knows, Akako has managed to pin Aoko down to the mattress of the lower bunk bed, Akako licking her lips while Aoko rapidly turns red beneath her.

“Fine,” Akako hums, “ maybe I was. I do love a good ambush.”

 Aoko whines. “Akako-chan, you’re mean!”

“Am I?” Akako’s hand slides up Aoko’s thigh, dips beneath her skirt, does something that Kaito can’t see but that must be _amazing_ if the way Aoko gasps and throws her head back is any indication. “Judging from the panties, you also had something planned for tonight, yes?”

Aoko pouts adorably, and averts her gaze from Akako’s. “M-maybe I did. What of it?”

Akako smirks. “That’s a good girl.”

The witch dives down, capturing the other’s lips with her own, and Aoko immediately responds by twisting her fingers into red hair, tugging on the strands as if to reel her in and deepen the kiss. Akako rolls her hips and Kaito watches with keen interest, heat building between his own legs, as Aoko bucks up into it, her muffled but still very _lewd_ moans ringing out and seeming to almost echo through the room.

“H-hey, don’t be so loud,” Hakuba pipes up from his position near the bed, and one glance at his flushed yet intrigued face tells Kaito that the detective is getting just as hot and bothered by the girls’ display as he is—maybe even more. “Someone will hear you two.” Not that Kaito and Hakuba haven’t fooled around in their own dorm room before, but they _did_ at least have the sense to be quiet about it.

Akako pulls back, leaving Aoko to whimper breathlessly beneath her as she grins at the boys and gestures to the walls. “Silencing charm. Soundproofs the walls. I could cast it on your room too, if you want.”

Tempting offer, but that issue will have to be addressed later. Right now, what Kaito most cares about is the fact that he’s currently still strapped down to the floor, and that if his girlfriends go back to what they were doing before, he’s probably going to pop a boner while he can’t even move. And that would positively _suck_.

Hakuba must be riding the same train of thought (minus the whole being strapped down part anyway), because before Akako can resume where she left off with Aoko, Hakuba is suddenly on her, sweeping the witch up into his arms to carry her bridal style. Akako unleashes a shriek of surprise and outrage, but it soon morphs into an actual _timid whimper_ once Hakuba latches his mouth onto that weak spot on her neck. Amidst her gasping, Akako barely manages to proclaim that she will _hex him_ if he doesn’t put her down _right now_ , and Hakuba obeys immediately, even kissing her hand in apology after her feet hit the floor.

“You do love a good ambush,” Hakuba echoes back at her, then chuckles when Akako smacks his chest for it.

“Ohhh, I ought to turn you into a pig for that!” Akako hisses, fire sparking behind her eyes. Quick as a cobra, she throws an arm around Hakuba’s neck and yanks him in, smashing their mouths together, scratching her nails down his chest, making Hakuba groan in a way that has jolts shooting down Kaito’s spine, and oh, _god_ , now they’re both using _tongue_ …

Shit. Kaito has officially gone stiff as a rod down there.

“And _I_ ought to sic my worst itching powder on _all_ of you!” Kaito cries, renewing his struggle against Akako’s magic because oh, it is _so_ not cool that they are leaving him out of this.

“Awww, is someone feeling lonely?” Aoko calls, giggling. Cheeks still a little flushed from Akako’s work, she slowly slides her way down from the bed, maneuvering past the smoochfest and the table until she’s in front of Kaito, bending down onto her knees as well.

“You want in on the fun?” Aoko murmurs, and leans forward, her face inching towards his. When she’s so close that he can feel her breath washing warm over his lips, Kaito instinctively closes his eyes, waiting in eager anticipation for the contact of her lips…which never comes. Instead, a giggle tinkles in his ears, and when Kaito peeks his eyes open again, Aoko has pulled back, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Ba. Kai. To.” Aoko taunts him, each syllable an amused _pop_ accented by a playful tap of her finger to his nose, and Kaito can’t help but pout.

“To tempt a man whilst he cannot move,” he bemoans melodramatically, taking a page out of Hakuba’s book. “Such a cruel young maiden.”

Aoko cocks her head to the side. “So, you really can’t move at all?” As if to test this claim, she runs her fingers up his side, gently prodding at all the spots along his ribs that she _knows_ are ticklish, and Kaito, unable to flinch away, can only squawk frantically. “Akako-chan really is amazing. Even if she _was_ going to use that on me.”

“S-stop that!” Kaito chokes out, valiantly trying to hold back his laughter. He can handle it for now but he’s _doomed_ if she unleashes a full-out attack—she could tickle the living shit out of him and he wouldn’t be able to do a single thing about it.

Thankfully, Aoko only smirks at him before pulling her fingers back, and as Kaito gasps to catch his breath, soft lips _finally_ move in to capture his own, ruthlessly stealing that breath away yet again. Aoko hums happily into his mouth while Kaito moans, desperately trying to will his hands to _move_ , to reach up and grasp her by the sides of her face and keep her where he wants her—but of course, his attempt is only futile, and Aoko laughingly pulls away.

Glaring, consumed with frustration at his own helplessness, Kaito doesn’t realize just how close Akako has gotten until her familiar laugh is ringing like bells right in his ear, and her arms are circling around his torso…

A hand _smacks_ his behind and Kaito yelps.

“Akako!”

The accused giggles, running a finger along the curve of his chin, quickly pecking his lips before pulling back. “That wasn’t me,” Akako purrs, and right on cue, a pair of strong arms hug Kaito’s neck from behind. In between the muscled chest pressed up against his back, and the curly tufts of short hair brushing up against his cheek, and the ever familiar spicy smell of foreign brand cologne, Kaito has more than enough clues to figure out the culprit, and he can’t help but flush hot at the realization.

As much of a straight-lace as Hakuba is, once you manage to get that stick out of _his_ ass, he actually has quite the penchant for attacking other people’s.

“You just always have to be the center of attention, don’t you, Kuroba?” Hakuba chuckles into his ear, then slides around to Kaito’s front, Akako and Aoko both retreating to accommodate him. The last pair of seeking lips presses up against Kaito’s own, and the magician whines needfully as forceful hands thumb at his nipples through his shirt, trail fingertips up his chest, push at his shoulders…

Only for both boys to groan in annoyance when Kaito doesn’t even budge.

Hakuba frowns and pulls back. “Koizumi.”

“Yes, yes, just a moment,” Akako chimes from the side. With a simple snap of her fingers, the glow stops, and the bonds finally _disappear_ , and Kaito springs free like a coil upon release, slumping over, letting gravity carry him forward…

He collapses in a heap on top of Hakuba, who neatly catches him in his arms before promptly rolling them both over so that Kaito’s back hits the floor.

The immobility spell has been lifted at last, and with only Hakuba straddling his hips, Kaito could easily escape if he really wanted to. But ohhhh no, he’s not going anywhere, because his blood is racing in his veins and he is still _painfully_ hard inside his pants and when the girls slink forward too, each of them pinning one of his arms down to the floor, Kaito doesn’t even try to protest.

“Of course I have to be the center of attention,” Kaito drawls, grinning, ever the showman. “The spotlight _belongs_ to me.”

Hakuba laughs, bending down to scrape teeth over Kaito’s collarbone, mumbling into the skin, “Selfish bastard.”

“Well, well,” Akako singsongs. “Should we give him what he wants, then?”

“Hmmm, I dunno,” Aoko murmurs, her evil hand creeping threateningly up his ribs again and making him shudder. “You really think he can handle that?”

“I can handle _anything_ ,” Kaito proclaims with much more confidence than he actually feels, slapping on his poker face as three identically wicked smirks loom over him.

Though in the end, under the power of three sets of lips and six wandering hands, Kaito simply can’t help but let that poker face drop.

**Author's Note:**

> do you know how freaking hard it was not to title this thing "fourway foreplay" tbh IT WAS VERY HARD


End file.
